


Unwinding Tunnel

by jd246



Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work, original character - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd246/pseuds/jd246
Summary: Seal, a twenty year old man with a troubled past is still searching for answers from that day. Longing to catch a glimpse of the light at the end of the tunnel.





	Unwinding Tunnel

In a dimly lit tunnel, on the ground was a man. The man was on his knees, appearing as if he were begging for mercy. Towering over the man, was a menacing shadowy figure.  
"You can try to run." The shadowy figure began to speak, sneering. "You can long for the light at the end of the tunnel." It continued, seemingly growing even larger in size than before. "However, prey can never truly escape the claws of its predator." The shadowy figure roared with laughter, lifting what appeared to be a hazy claw. The shadowy figure then proceeded to swing its claw at the man. As the claw was about to come down and strike him, the man let out a scream.  
However, as his eyes shot open, he discovered that he wasn't in a tunnel, nor was there any sort of shadowy figure around.  
"Tch," The man let out a grunt, sitting up in his bed. "That dream again, huh…" He whispered, as he lethargically scratched the back of his neck. "No matter how many times I have the same damn dream, I always wake up screaming." He sighed, plopping his head back onto his pillow. "Five more minutes…" He muttered, closing his eyes once more.


End file.
